


all i want for christmas (is my nostrils cleared)

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: In which Kyungsoo is sick on Christmas Eve





	all i want for christmas (is my nostrils cleared)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt i got on curious cat! a late christmas present to my followers! :)  
> its short but its something?

His nose is stuffy, his ears feel full and achy and he’s got a cough that won’t stop. It’s Christmas Eve and Do Kyungsoo is stuck in bed, his eyes droopy and a chill running through his body as he tries to fight off the sickness his body has succumbed to. He _never_ gets sick, but of course once a year during the month of December his immune systems screws him over.

Last year it was during the first week of the month when he had a whole new set to display at the art gallery he’s employed by and he was stuck in a suit greeting guests with a squeaky voice. This year he went throughout the whole month feeling fine, great in fact, until two days ago he sneezed randomly and he just knew it was coming.

He just didn’t expect it to be on _Christmas Eve_ of all days. Every year he and his friends throw a party at one of their places and celebrate together. There’s secret Santa, cookies, movies, and just catching up with one another during the only time they all have off.

It’s his _favorite_ day of the year and he can’t even enjoy it because only one of his nostrils is cleared for him to breathe out of. He sits in bed miserable, thinking back to all those times he could breathe properly he took for granted.

The doctor told him he had an upper respiratory infection and he’s on antibiotics for it, but it’s not going to clear up overnight. He didn’t even find it necessary to go to the doctor until he had a fever that made him look like Rudolph, or so Jongin said. His nose was red and he had a high fever.

The younger boy has been doting on him all day, bringing him soup in bed and ice pops and juice. He even made him chamomile tea earlier that was actually warm enough to soothe his throat. But he feels bad that his boyfriend is missing out on the festivities to take care of him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the party? I’ll be fine,” he squeaks out, hating how scratchy his voice sounds. He pouts as he watches Jongin clean up the room, emptying his trashcan full of tissues and shaking his head.

“It’s fine, hyung, I already told you,” Jongin sighs out, giving him a smile that has his heart beating a little faster. He’s always had that effect on him.

“But you love Yixing’s cookie reindeer,” he mumbles, curling up in bed and hugging onto Jongin’s pillow.

“I can eat them next year, really, stop worrying,” Jongin scolds, walking over towards their bed and moving to tuck him in properly. “You’re _sick_. Just let me take care of you,” he mumbles, feeling his forehead and frowning. “I’m going to go get a wet towel to help cool you down.”

Kyungsoo nods, heeling his eyes starting to droop again. He supposes he can take another nap, it won’t hurt him at this point. He needs rest and liquids, the doctor said. He can handle sleeping, but he also feels restless knowing Jongin is missing out on the cookies he adores.

“Jongin ah,” he calls, coughing before sitting up and reaching for his water, taking giant gulps and clearing his throat.

“Did you need more tea? I think we have peppermint,” Jongin comments, walking back into the room and frowning when he sees him sitting up. He ushers for him to lie back down, setting the washcloth on his forehead and then looking at his phone. “It’s almost time for your medicine. Did you want soup and crackers? I think we have some eggs I can fry too with toast,” his boyfriend mumbles, biting on his lower lip then looking at him expectantly.

Kyungsoo shrugs, not having much of an appetite. “Just some crackers,” he replies, shivering a little and pulling the blanket up to his chin. “And apples?”

Jongin nods firmly, giving him a smile. “I’ll be right back,” he promises, reaching over and giving him a peck on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen.

Kyungsoo yawns tiredly as he waits, reaching for the remote and turning the television on and flipping through the guide. He wants to watch something festive at least, since he can’t go to the party and celebrate like he normally would. He’s really going to miss Joonmyun’s turkey and Yixing’s cookies and even Jongdae’s experimental eggnog that tastes like pure alcohol. He sniffles just thinking about it, feeling emotional for no reason.

“Are you crying?” Jongin questions, coming into the room with a bowl of apple slices and a packaging of crackers. “Does your throat hurt?” his boyfriend pesters, rushing the rest of the way and setting his food down on their nightstand and reaching for his medicine.

“No,” he sniffles, taking the pills from Jongin’s hand and accepting the cup of water. He takes his medicine and then hands him back the cup, reaching up and wiping the tears from his eyes, frowning at everything. He hates being sick. “I just don’t like missing the party,” he mumbles, wishing he could go.

He’ll hopefully be better by the time New Year’s rolls around, but it’s just not the same. He _loves_ Christmas, the apartment is decorated with lights and ornaments and their tree is just as decked out in light blue and silver bulbs. He’s not even going to get to wear the new sweater he bought with ornaments that _light up_.

“I know, but we’ll see them all for New Years and Yixing is going to bring us plates later, I texted him while you were napping,” Jongin informs him, handing him his crackers and apples. “Do you need anything else?”

Kyungsoo sniffles, bringing an apple up to chew on and shrugging sadly, “Cuddles,” he replies, smiling when Jongin rolls his eyes and moves to get on the other side of the bed.

Jongin lifts up the covers and then gets in, pulling him to rest underneath his chin making him smile contently. The younger male is his favorite pillow, he’s always soft and warm and comfortable. Kyungsoo could use him as a bed if he had to, although he’s not sure how Jongin would feel about that.

“Look, it’s your favorite movie,” Jongin chirps, making him peek his eyes open and immediately start smiling.

“It’s such a classic. The directing, the acting, the dialogue, truly a masterpiece,” he replies, sitting up slightly and snatching the remote and praying it will let him start it from the beginning and beaming when it does.

“Kyungsoo, there’s not even any real acting. They’re mostly puppets,” Jongin mumbles, whining when he pinches him.

“They’re _muppets_ Jongin and you know it,” he huffs, shaking his head and smiling as the introduction starts, eating his apples happily and feeling somewhat excited for the first time all day. He _loves_ this movie.

“Kyungsoo this movie is creepy! They have talking cabbages!” Jongin whines, being told to hush making him pout. He really doesn’t like the talking cabbages and the creepy grim reaper they have for the ghost of Christmas yet to come, but he supposes he is just going to have to suck it up. Or at least wait until Kyungsoo falls asleep, which will happen soon, hopefully.

“You’re going to have to sing along for me,” Kyungsoo mumbles, patting him on his chest. “My throat hurts. If you want to make me feel better you’ll do it,” his boyfriend informs him making him groan, snatching the remote back and putting on the captions.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he huffs out, shaking his head and begrudgingly singing.


End file.
